


Challenges

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Multi, whose better then who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a relaxing day aboard the normandy, Varric and James decide to have a little wager to see which of there leaders is better and Cullen and Garrus are happy to comply</p><p>requests can be made at : http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p><p>comments, advice, reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenges

“So which of you guy’s girlfriend is better, Shepard or the inquisitor?” a voice quiped from across the room causing both Garrus and Cullen to turn there heads to see Varric sitting down on the edge of one of the medi gel’s crates, an apple in one hand and a dagger in the other, James who had been polishing his weights turned his head towards the group, plainfully faking a poker face before saying in his usual cocky way “Clearly Shepard, she has more cojones then the entire inquisition combined.” causing Garrus to chuckle. “Well I wouldn’t say that, Lieutenant.” Garrus said though he had sort of leaned back against one of the boxes. Cullen shook his head for a moment, deciding not to get into there childish banter but he paid close attention, walking over to one of the crates next to Varric and smirking to himself.

“Really now, how so?” Varric asked looking over at James who opened his mouth and shut it quickly, “She’s saved the council, which in our terms is our government more then once.” Garrus said keeping his back turned to the dwarf, “Yes well our inquisitor has saved the empress on more then one occasion, she also happened to save the world from an archdemon, one only a certain group of people can kill.” Cullen said barely looking up. The turian let out a laugh hidden behind a cough, “Right, so she killed a lizard, big deal. Shepard has killed multiple creatures on multiple occasions, even saved the galaxy a couple times from the reapers.” Garrus said shaking his head for a moment, “Well the inquisitor has survived being killed by a god, and even had a mountaintop dropped on top of her.” Cullen said simply though he had looked up at the turian who had glanced over his shoulder, smirking a bit. “Survived her ship blowing up, survived dropping through a fishtank, survived a suicide mission.” Garrus said turning his head back towards the crate. “A suicide mission, geez what kind of companions are you trying to get your bossed killed, what you do the entire time watch from the side lines?” Varric asked and Garrus let out a laugh. “No, I was right beside her the entire time, even took a turret to the side of the face, protecting her. I’ve heard that your commander hasn’t been in combat for quite some time.” Garrus said, glaring at Cullen who had stood up. “Okay that’s it.” Cullen said angrily  
Jane Shepard smiled as she looked over at Sakai Trevelyan, they had come from a night of gambling at the sliverstun strip, happy to each get a night off. “Commander, we have a bit of a situation in the armory.” Joker’s voice quipped from the intercom and Shepard sighed, shaking her head a couple times. “Vega must be at it again, he always know how to cause problems.” Shepard said walking into the elevator and pressing the button, it took them a while to get down there and what awaited them was a pretty humorus sight.

On one end stood Garrus held back by both Cortez and Vega who were trying to hold Garrus back, he spotted a black eye and it seemed his visor had slightly chipped, blood trickling down his face. On the other side, standing well or at least trying to stand up was Cullen, bruised and swollen, though even despite there injuries, they were both grinning. “Boys.” Shepard and Sakai said at the same noticing the rest of the crew was standing around them, right in the middle of passing bets


End file.
